Thanos
Thanos is a super-villain born thousands of years ago on planet Titan, as belonging to the humanoid race known as Titans. Among his race, Thanos was born with physical deformities that he was considered an outcast. Despite this treatment, Thanos cared about his people and tried to save them when he discovered that Titan was reaching overpopulation. He suggested culling numbers by eliminating half the population, but his idea was considered too drastic and rejected by the Titans. Ultimately, Titan was so devastated by internal conflict and resource exhaustion that the race became extinct. After the fall of Titan, as its only survivor, Thanos made it his life goal to balance the universe by wiping out half of all life. He earned such a fearful reputation that he became considered as among the most, if not the most, powerful and influential warlord in the galaxy, ruling over a distinct region of space, having gained control over the deadly armies of the Chitauri and Outriders. He also collected and trained orphans from the species he balanced to become loyal lieutenants and they eventually considered him their father, although he felt no affection for them. When balancing Zenobr, Thanos's attention was caught by a young girl named Gamora. Impressed by how she fought off one of his guards, Thanos took her aside and distracted her with a special knife while his army massacred half of the Zehobereis. He then adopted her and grew to genuinely care for her unlike his other children. Thanos also massacred the Luphomoids and adopted another girl, Nebula. Thanos was known for being very cruel to her for being weaker than Gamora and always modified her with cybernetics whenever she'd fail in battle against Gamora in an attempt to strengthen her resolve. Nebula would grow to hate Thanos for this. Thanos eventually realized there were far too many lifeforms in the universe for him to balance them all and he realized that the Infinity Stones, objects of immense power that held considerable dominance over the various forces that occupied the universe, can overcome this and forged several alliances in order to locate them. He successfully located at least one of the stones; the Mind Stone, which he then hid inside a Scepter that was capable of manipulating minds. Through many years of searching, Thanos discovered a lead on the Orb's location, sending Nebula and Gamora to the Cloud Tombs of Praxius under the command of his ally, the Kree soldier Korath the Pursuer. Nebula fell victim to a trap during the mission, and Thanos, not one to tolerate failure, forbade Gamora from rescuing her. Nebula was forced to amputate her own arm in order to escape. The Orb was never recovered, but Thanos let the failure pass and resumed his search. Thanos also send Gamora and Nebula to find the Soul Stone but Gamora reported to him that she was unsuccessful. Thanos, being as perceptive as ever, was easily able to see through the charade but let her believe that he was fooled. He infamously found six Infinity Stones that he put into his gauntlet making him all powerful. To win Death's heart, he wished that half the people in the universe would die, killing many including Mary Jane Watson. Many superheroes such as Silver Surfer, Adam Warlock, Thor, Captain America, Spider-Man, Cyclops, as well as powerful cosmic beings like Galactus, Eternity, and Infinity attacked Thanos to stop him. Thanos easily overpowered them all killing many. Eventually, he vainly replaced Eternity with himself leaving his body and the gauntlet behind. Nebula then took the gauntlet, erased Thanos' mind, and restored the universe. Category:Characters who narrate the story Category:The Avengers Villains Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Guardians of the Galaxy characters Category:Parents Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Main antagonists Category:Magic Users